


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】The Blossoms of Love (I Don't Even Like Flowers)

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, self-deprecation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 如果每次想你时，我都能得到一朵玫瑰，那么我将永远置身于花丛中。——阿尔弗雷德·丁尼生





	1. 愤怒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blossoms of Love (I Don't Even Like Flowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954820) by [ashthefab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthefab/pseuds/ashthefab). 



马尔福第一次想他时，是非常愤怒的。

波特，完美的、可爱的、受欢迎的波特。

他向大难不死的男孩伸出友谊之手，却被他拒绝。这不仅削弱了他的自我意识，也打碎了他的自尊心。

如果他配不上那个著名的大难不死的男孩的话，那么他也不足以配得上任何人。

这就是他相信的，这就是他父亲告诉他的，这就是每次看到波特在走廊里经过他身边时，他脑海中不停重复的想法。

不够好。

他看见波特、黄鼠狼还有泥巴种一起放声大笑。

不够好。

他亲眼看见波特和校长有私下的交谈。

不够好。

他几乎感觉到对他的评价来源于每一个话题中心——来自波特、黄鼠狼、泥巴种，来自每个人。

永远不够好。


	2. 嫉妒

马尔福第二次想他，是在沉思的时候。

为什么每个人都爱波特？

教授们通常对他很宽容，当然除了斯内普和麦格。他们从不在课堂上点他名，看起来他们只点马尔福的名——特别是抓到他在课堂上摸鱼划水。

所以为什么他们总是装作看不到波特一样在划水呢？

所有的学生都爱波特。课下他们把他围起来，急切地询问他在麻瓜世界的生活。他们只会日复一日地纠缠可怜兮兮的波特问这儿那儿：关于伏地魔、关于他的父母、关于魁地奇比赛，甚至还有关于最近一篇指定为“家庭作业”的论文。

为什么即便波特一事无成，大家还那么喜爱他？

马尔福没有嫉妒，不，他没有嫉妒那总是完美的、颇受欢迎的波特。他只是希望人们也能像那样喜爱他。

他只是觉得有点点孤单。


	3. 遗憾

马尔福第三次想波特时，心里很难过。

从他嘴里说出来的话听起来很奇怪，但波特理应得到更好的待遇。

每学年开学时，他都瘦得要命。他的眼镜几乎总是粘在一起，尽管格兰杰会在周末把它们修好。他的皮肤很苍白，苍白得足以和马尔福用来写论文的羊皮纸相配，他的眼睛上满是青紫的淤伤。

他看上去和你结束暑假后所期望的样子完全相反。

马尔福以前听说过一些谣言，说和波特住在一起的麻瓜们很过分，但没有一个谣言能提供确凿的证据。

波特不应该被当作狗屎一样对待。

马尔福真的相信这一点。没有人，不管是纯血统还是麻瓜出身，都不该受到任何形式的虐待，不管是严重或轻微的。

这一次，他们有了共同之处。

马尔福完全清楚那种感觉——就像波特那样。


	4. 好奇

马尔福第四次想波特时，心里有了模糊不明的兴趣。

波特在空闲时会做些什么呢？

某天晚上，这个想法突然出现在他脑海，这绝对是一个出乎意料的念头。

他也是个人。

每个人都崇拜波特。毕竟，他是那个大难不死的男孩。迄今为止，他是唯一一个多次成功削弱伏地魔的魔力，直到可以忽略不计的程度的人。但是，马尔福意识到，他完全不知道，当作为一个普通人，波特会是什么样的。

每个人都有两面性，。而他只看到了波特作为英雄的那一面。

那么波特放松的时候会是什么样儿呢？他会下棋吗？会阅读或画画吗？马尔福渐渐意识到，他对那个大难不死男孩真的一无所知。

他们可能比他想象的还要相像。


	5. 欲望

马尔福第五次想波特时，是有欲望的。

波特很漂亮。

什么？这个想法从哪儿来的？每次和波特擦肩而过时，马尔福总是情不自禁的用眼神扫视波特的全身——从眼睛到身体。

波特不仅仅是漂亮——他罪孽深重。

这是他的错，但是马尔福无法控制自己。闪闪发亮的绿眸，乱蓬蓬的黑发，还有从魁地奇训练中得到的强壮的、健美的体格——他无法从这一切中挪开自己的视线。

如果父亲知道的话，一定会杀了他。

这一次，马尔福不会在乎他父亲的想法。他只希望他可耻的欲望，对波特的幻想最终都能实现。他希望自己不再孤独。他希望他自己不在霍格沃茨最受人厌恶的学院，他希望能远离他的父亲，但最重要的是，他深深渴望着波特。

仇恨怎么能变成这样？


	6. 爱情

德拉科第六次想哈利时，他心中充满爱意。

他太爱他了，以至于自己都受伤了。

过了好几个月，好多年之后，终于他说服自己要忠于自己的感情。在他还未说出什么之前，哈利就找到了他。

他愿意为哈利跋山涉水。

他清楚地记着那天发生的事情胜过他生命中发生的其他事。这是他们二人间的一场博弈，最终以德拉科长久期望的那样结束了。

他愿意为哈利挡下索命咒。

德拉科迷恋着哈利。他的笑声，他幽默骄傲的个性，他无声的支持，他甜蜜的亲吻。

他可以为哈利做任何事。

而现在，他拥有了哈利，他的哈利，他不会让他离开。

德拉科沉浸爱河。


End file.
